


Vader's Glitch

by musicat56



Series: A Collection of my Feeble Attempts to Save Anakin Skywalker [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicat56/pseuds/musicat56
Summary: For years he remembers killing her.... and then one day he doesn't.  She was saved.  Her death aborted.  Vader seeks out his old padawan hoping to undo the sins of their past.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Collection of my Feeble Attempts to Save Anakin Skywalker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155344
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Vader's Glitch

Vader’s Glitch

For years he remembers killing her. He remembers her standing bravely beside him, telling him that she’ll never leave him. But she’s paying honour to a man who is already dead. A man walking around in his coffin. Not opening her eyes to what he has become. So he rewards her misguided loyalty with a light saber to her chest. Then he turns and walks away. Walks away as if there isn’t a part buried deep within him that is screaming in agony at his actions.

It’s just another death.

But it isn’t. It rattles around in his mind. Until one day a few years later he doesn’t remember killing her anymore. Not clearly. He remembers a young Jedi saving her instead. Her death aborted years after it happened. His Ahsoka is saved. But he remembers killing her. Until it was undone.

It was changed.

The resources he once spent searching for Kenobi are re-directed. He uses all of his resources until one day he finally finds her. Cavorting with rebels. But he lets them go. They are not what he cares about.

“I remember killing you,” he states as she stares at him, armed with her sabers and ready to kill him in ways she hadn’t been before.

She is silent. The perfect image of a predator about to strike, only pausing to study him, perhaps to think of a snippy retort.

“You changed the past,” he concludes.

She stares at him and he thinks that she must know him well enough to know what he wants.

“Please Ahsoka,” he begs as she comes closer, her sabers crossing with his own. And in that moment he hates how desperate, and pleading he sounds. So very Anakin. But perhaps that is why she doesn’t continue her attack. Just steps back and studies him more carefully.

“What happened?” she asks.

He doesn’t want to tell her. He knows they can’t fix it. Not if he doesn’t tell her what went wrong and when.

“You left. Obi-Wan left. My wife was dying and Palpatine offered to save her.”

She looks contrite at his words and it makes him feel sickly satisfied.

“Obi-Wan didn’t kill me after I turned. He cut me up and left me to burn. Left me for the Emperor to piece together. Obi-Wan failed to kill me. Just as I failed to kill you.”

Now she’s disgusted.

“But it can be undone,” he says looking at her closely. “Or do you honestly believe this is how our story was supposed to end?”

He can see that she doesn’t want to help him. Doesn’t want to, or perhaps can’t, trust him. But she knows that everything that happened is a travesty and should be changed. He tries to convince her to save his mother. She declines. States they will start by preventing Order 66. That he can’t make things much worse if they start there. So she takes him to the temple, and they open the world between worlds. 

They walk into Chancellor Palpatine’s office shortly after Anakin Skywalker walks out. They don’t give him a moment to talk. They don’t take a moment to gloat. He stabs him in the heart, and she cuts off his head.

Shortly after Mace Windu and his fellow counsellors look in bewilderment at the dead chancellor on the floor.

Somehow everything glitches after that and he’s Anakin again. Sitting in the temple, in the council chambers. He’s always hated this place. He thinks that perhaps he should wait. Explain things. But how? So he leaves. Walks out and remembers that he actually has a home to go to. He finds her there, waiting for him. He holds his angel in his arms and convinces her to go to the hospital. He’s there to hold her hand while she gives birth. To hold his children when they are born.

Days later when Obi-Wan tracks him down to ask about the chancellor’s death Anakin smiles and states he was a Sith Lord, he got what was coming to him. Obi-Wan eyes him suspiciously.

“Do you know who killed him?”

“Darth Vader,” he replies matter of factly giving his friend a name for the black monster the council would have seen on the security footage.

“Who?” asks Obi-Wan, a million questions on his face.

“Sidious’ new apprentice,” Anakin explains. Obi-Wan is visibly worried and Anakin knows that this will be his revenge.

“We will have to ……” Obi-Wan starts.

Anakin cuts him off. “You will have to search for the new Sith Obi-Wan. I’m done.”

Obi-Wan wants to say more but stops when he hears the cries coming from the rooms behind him. “I have to attend to my children.”

He turns around to leave. Obi-Wan just stares.

Then Anakin turns around, reaches out and hands Obi-Wan his light saber.

“Use it if you ever find Vader. It’s easier to decapitate a Sith if you have two. And you must decapitate him. Don’t burn him, don’t cut him in two. Understand?”

He didn't. But it didn't matter. Vader was gone. 

Anakin turned around and went back to his family.

The End


End file.
